The usage of toilet seat covers is widely practiced for hygienic reasons. As such, the toilet seat covers are prevalent in certain public bathrooms. In the bathrooms, a packet of toilet seat covers is generally placed in close proximity of a toilet bowl. A plurality of toilet seat covers are generally packaged stacked together in a single pile inside the packet, and the sometimes the sheets are also folded. A user uses the toilet seat cover by removing the seat cover from the packet. The removing is generally done by pulling a sheet or more of the toilet seat cover away from the packet and toward the user. After the seat cover is pulled from the packet, the user then set the toilet seat cover on the toilet seat before sitting down.
The present invention provides a fragrance discharging device, and the fragrance is discharged during the pulling and setting of the toilet seat cover by a user. In particular, the fragrance is discharged when the user pulls a toilet seat cover from the packet and sets the toilet seat cover on the toilet seat.
The present invention provides a scent reservoir within the toilet seat cover package wherein the force of the user's pulling of the toilet seat cover from the packet causes discharging of the fragrance particles into the area surrounding the toilet bowl. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.